Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods and substances exist for adding volume or firmness to a subject or subject's face for cosmetic purposes. Despite the fact that such methods are being used with ever increasing frequency, the art has seen little in the way of developments in regard to certain aspects of these treatment methods.